Undeveloped Film
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: A collection of Bakumomo one shots that I don't feel can be full stories.
1. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

"Don't go…. Don't go…"

Momo's head was fuzzy. She felt as if she was swimming in a sea of static. She opened her eyes slowly to filter of red and it took an embarrassingly long time for her to realize that it was blood. She blinked her eyes rapidly until her vision cleared and she could see the spiky blond hair in front of her.

There was water falling onto her face. Tears, she realized as she saw them falling from the red eyes hovering above her.

Her head was pounding so hard that she felt like she could she see the world pulsing in time with her pain. Her shoulders were shaking, but she slowly realized that that was because she was being gripped too tightly. The more she saw, the more her mind began to clear.

"Please don't go!" He was yelling and yet she felt she could hardly hear him. "Don't go where I can't follow."

Bakugo. The name came to her before anything else did. They were fighting, someone with a powerful quirk brought the building down around them. She saved him before she could save herself and she supposed this was the result. There was something viscerally painful about seeing Bakugo cry. He was always so strong, so steady, it was so utterly wrong to see him shedding tears. Even if those tears were over her.

Slowly, she lifted her hand. It was heavy and bruised, the effort it took to move was leaving her winded, but she didn't stop. Not until she had lifted her hand high enough to touch his face. She wanted to comfort him, but it was so hard to focus, to speak. "…ku…go."

His eyes opened wider, his grip on her shoulders became even more painful. He leaned down closer, relief so clear on his face that she knew the effort to speak wasn't wasted. "Never…" she gasped out. "Never leave… you."

She was pulled close to his chest and she felt the sobs as they wracked his body and rocked her in turn. "Momo." His voice was desperate. She didn't want anyone else to see him this broken, but she knew she couldn't do anything else about it. "I need you so much."

A small smile touched her lips, despite everything. She knew, she wanted to tell him. She knew how he felt, how much he loved her, how much he needed her. "I know," she told him.

He would understand what she meant. That she felt the same way, that she wouldn't leave him. She didn't have the strength to tell him all of that now, but she would. As soon as she could, she would tell him all this and more. She would apologize for worrying him, for causing so much worry.

But at the moment, she didn't have any more strength to do those things. She couldn't say anything else, couldn't make herself move. All she had the strength to do was too close her eyes and hope that she got the chance to tell him how she felt again, soon.


	2. Forcibly Stripped

Momo's head was throbbing. She hadn't seen what she was hit with, but it had disoriented her for long enough that her hands were tied behind her back and her legs bound togther. She was only able to force herself into a sitting position because of the wall behind her and she had a terrible time focusing on the sight before her. When she did, alarm shot through her immediately.

Bakugo was on the ground before her, arms tied behind him like hers, but he looked much more injured. There were bloody scrapes in his costume and a vut on his brow was bleeding heavily. Kneeling over him was a woman that made her heart stop. She dragged a knife much to close to Bakugo's neck and Momo called out her name in shock.

"Toga?"

The woman looked over to Momo and smiled like she was happy to see her, like they were friends. It made a shiver go down her spine and filled her with trepidation. "Isn't he so cute when he's sleeping?" Toga asked.

"Leave him alone, Toga!" Momo yelled.

Toga tilted her head as she watched Momo. "You can't keep him all to your self, Yaomomo."

"Don't call me that!"

Toga's grin became wider. "You want me to call you Momo!" she decided. "Because we're such good friends? That's right. That's good. You can call me Himiko, too."

"Toga-"

"Himiko!" she insisted. "You'll get it eventually." She turned back to Bakugo, dragging a finger across the blood on his forehead. "Isn't he so beautiful?"

"Don't touch him."

Toga laughed, bright and happy. "Are you jealous?" Toga questioned. "Don't worry, I don't mind sharing. I get to go first though."

Toga placed her knife at his throat and dragged it down, cutting through the fabric of his shirt and being forceful enough that she left a line of blood where the fabric fell away. The pain was enough that Bakugo gasped, jolted into awakeness.

"Fuck!"

Toga giggled. "Not now, Baku-baby. We don't have time to play that rough."

Bakugo jerked up and scrambled away from her. "What the fuck are you doing you maniac?"

Toga glanced over at Momo. "Isn't it cute how he's got little pet names for us?"

"You stay the fuck away from me, you freak!" Bakugo yelled as loud as he could.

Toga pouted. "Fine, be that way. I need to get blood from My-Momo anyway." She twirled the knife in her hand as she stood, licking her lips. "I'm such a lucky girl, having two absolute cuties to play with."

Bakugo stood, burning his ropes with a small explosion. "Touch her and you fucking, die!"

Toga sighed. "I told you that I don't have time to play that long, Baku-baby." She tilted her head as she watched him and added, "But how can I say no to you?" She darted toward Bakugo.

Momo used the distraction to make a blade with her quirk, cutting herself out of the ropes. Then she made herself a staff, coming up behind Toga in time to knock her out.

Bakugo was breathing heavily, but she wasn't sure if it was from rage or pain. "I fucking hate this bitch. We are not taking anymore league missions," he insisted.

"You won't hear any complaints from me," she told him. "Now let's figure out how to get out of here.


	3. Nightmares

Momo gasped as she sat straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide as she looked around the room, searching frantically for her fear. She wasn't thinking as she scrambled out of bed, using her quirk to create a light and illuminating her immediate surrounds.

It was several moments before she truly realized what she was seeing. A bedroom. No forest, no Nomu, no villains. Just a bedroom. Her heart was still beating too fast though and she knew there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep.

Momo levered herself off the ground and out of her room, going to the common room of the dorm. She hoped that a nice cup of tea would calm her nerves, or just the change in scenery.

Ever since they'd gone to the training camp she'd been having nightmares and not always the same ones. Sometimes it was the Nomu. Sometime it was the League of Villains. She'd even dreamed that All Might had lost his last fight. So many things around that incident haunted her mind. Things that could have gone wrong, been worst. Friends that might not have made it, teachers that died protecting her and her classmates. Momo knew what the reality of being a hero would be like, but theory was always different from practice.

The kitchen wasn't empty when she arrived. Bakugo was already there with a mug in hand and a gloomy gaze. This wasn't the first time they'd run into each other late in the night. He had as many nightmares as she did, maybe more. It was something of a pattern at this point, meeting here after a nightmare. They didn't plan it, but it happened naturally, frequently enough, that they might as well have.

"Hey," he nodded at her. He didn't look at her, wasn't really looking at anything. He had a hard time grounding himself after these nightmares, she knew, because they were so much more real than hers. He dreamed about things that had happened to him more than what ifs. His time being kidnapped, being powerless, watching All Might and knowing that he was holding his hero back. She wondered how long he'd been awake and whether or not she could help.

Momo slipped her hand into his. He jumped at first, glanced at her. She offered him a smile and he squeezed her hand before letting go. "Is it still warm?" she asked him.

He glanced down at his mug, frowned, and put it on the counter. "No," he sighed. "Must have been down here longer than I thought."

"It happens."

She went to put on her tea and he reached out for her hand again.

"Check the microwave," was all he said.

There was a warm mug of hot chocolate waiting for her and she smiled as she wrapped her fingers around it. "You could have kept this for yourself, you know," she said softly.

"Nah, I made it for you," he told her. "If I didn't drink one, I probably wouldn't drink another."

Momo took her drink ad returned to his side, standing near him, sharing space. It was comforting for her and she knew from experience that her presence grounded him. He shifted subtly to lean against her.

"It's good," she told him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's no bid deal. I figured you'd be here around this time anyway."

She wondered if he'd ever done this before on a day where she hadn't shown up. "We can go to the common room," she told him. "You might be able to get back to sleep, if you aren't alone."

"I'm not sure I want to," he admitted. She could understand that. She didn't always want to risk going back to sleep, dreaming; didn't want to risk forgetting either. There was a strange space in the middle, wanting to think everything through and wanting forget at the same time.

"I understand," she said. She leaned her head against him. "At least we don't have to do this alone, right?"

He slipped his hand into hers again, didn't let go this time. "Yeah." He let out a deep breath, relaxing a small bit. "Yeah."


	4. Forced To Kneel

"Look who I found?" Toga said giddily as she pushed Momo into the room. She made sure to keep the blade uncomfortably close to Momo's neck, preventing her from making any actions herself. Her gaze was hard, expression closed off, as she looked around the room.

They weren't all here. Bakugo had given her a lot of Intel on the league of villains and she could name everyone in the room with her. Dabi was sitting on the couch when they'd entered, but stood up as at Toga's announcement. Twice was occupied with something at the far end of the room and while he glanced over at them, he didn't actually stop what he was doing to investigate.

"What's this? Another U.A brat?" Dabi asked with a frown.

"I found her outside," Toga said happily. "I bet she's here for Baku-baby."

"Don't call him that!" Momo said through gritted teeth.

Dabi's lips split into a wide grin. "Oh? So you are here for that hot tempered prat? What are you, his girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business," she told him. She wanted to use her quirk right now, break Bakugo out, and go. But there was a plan and she had to play it cool. Her quirk wasn't as fast as the knife pressed into her neck and Dabi seemed like the trigger happy sort. She couldn't risk it.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Toga cooed, leaning closer, moving her knife closer as well. Momo tried not to flinch as it broke skin and she felt the tiniest bead of blood begin to drip. Toga leaned closer. Momo wanted to twist away, keep this lunatic from getting her blood, but she forced herself to stay still. "Baku-baby is ours now, you know? If you want to see him, you'll have to be ours to."

"Alright," she agreed easily. Her heart was beating too fast in her chest. None of them could it though, not even Toga, close as she was. Momo knew what all of their quirks were and she repeated this information to herself over and over again. She had to stay calm if this was going to go right.

"What do you think the chances are of there being two brats willing to betray U.A?" Dabi asked. He held up a hand and Momo couldn't help it, she flinched as it burst into blue flames. "Because I'm willing to bet the odd are pretty slim."

"I'd do anything for Katsuki," Momo told them. She met Dabi's eyes, wished she didn't. All she saw in them was the cold, dispassion of a killer. He would set her on fire without even blinking. It was worse than the friendly mania that Toga wore, more unpredictable. She couldn't control the shiver that ran through her.

"No fair!" Toga pulled back slightly as she whined. "He let's you call him by his first name?" The knife was back, pushing too close into her skin. There was a steady trickle of blood from her neck now. That was too much blood to be losing in a place like this to a person like Toga. "Maybe I should borrow that liberty?"

Dabi tilted his head as he watched her. As abruptly as he'd lit his hand, he extinguished it. "This could be amusing. You want to join us so badly? Beg."

"Please," she began immediately, only to be interrupted by Toga kicking the back of her knees, forcing her to the floor.

"Don't you know how to beg properly?" Dabi asked. "Try again."

Momo pressed her hands to the ground, moving onto her knees as she bowed. "Please…"

The weight of Dabi's boot came down on her back, forcing her even lower. "Once more."

Momo bit her lip, keeping her eyes to the ground lest they see the hatred that filled her eyes. It was almost time. Not much longer now, she knew it. She took a deep breath, she lowered her head until it was touching the ground.

Then the back wall exploded with an enraged cry. Momo had never been so happy to hear that voice in her lift. "Get the fuck away from her!" Katsuki yelled.

Momo didn't hesitate, using the distraction he'd caused to create a staff and jam it upward into Dabi's thigh. He tripped off of her and she swing it again until he was down.

"Baku-baby!" Toga exclaimed before she had to duck to avoid an explosion to the face as he came to stand beside her.

"If you fuckers ever touch her again–"

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Twice yelled. "It was a set up all along!"

"How could you do this to us?" he asked in a slightly different voice.

Neither of them had time to answer. The area around Dabi exploded with blue flames as he picked himself up from the ground. "That… was annoying," he said.

"You idiot! Don't set this place on fire!" Toga yelled.

"You'll get over it," Dabi told her.

Momo had planned to do this from the start, had researched for this mission just for this eventuality, but she was still surprised when she did it. In one motion she stepped in front of Katsuki, quickly creating a gun in each hand and pointing them at Dabi and Toga. "We're leaving here unscathed," she told them. "Or at least one of you won't be leaving at all."

Dabi stopped in his tracks. The fire wasn't extinguished, but she didn't see him making anymore. "What kinda hero are you, huh?"

"I told you I'd do anything for Katsuki," she said.

She felt Katsuki wrapping an arm around her waist. Supportive, ready to take off at a moment's notice if they had to. They'd talked about this plan from the beginning and even if neither of them liked it, they had agreed. He had the reputation, so he had to be the one to infiltrate the league, but if he was going to be the one in more danger, then she was going to be the one to get him out of it by any means possible. If Katsuki could betray his own morals for the mission, so could she. So he was a traitor and she, is she needed to be, would be a murderer.

"You won't do it," Toga said. "She won't do it!"

"That's a dirty trick!" Twice yelled. "It's a-okay!" He gave he a wink and a thumbs up.

"I'm calling your bluff, Dabi said, lunging forward at them flames first.

Katsuki's arms tightened around her waist.

Momo pulled the trigger.


	5. Fantasy AU

This isn't how she thought this situation would play out. She was nervous and uncertain. Sweat threatened to loosen her hold on her sword, causing her readjust and restrengthen her grip. There was a dangerous heat at her back that she didn't have the luxury to investigate nor enough certainty to trust in it's safety.

"You'd raise your sword to a comrade in arms?" Iida demanded, his eyes hard and judging. The glare of light reflecting off his armor was as harsh as his ideals.

Mina was exchanging worried looks with Kyoka behind him, and Aoyama was taking cover behind his shield as if he were afraid of her. She tried not to let them distract her.

"I don't want to fight you!" She said. There was desperation in her voice. She wanted to hide it, was worried that to do so would mark her as a traitor. Which, she wasn't, wouldn't be, even if it looked remarkably like it from where they were standing.

"But you will," He said flatly. It was clear that whatever doubt he was holding onto about her actions vanished in that moment. Iida would never stand for someone breaking, or even bending, the rules as she was doing. That was why he had become a knight. She'd always known that it would become a point of contention with them eventually. She became a knight to protect people and while the two ideals could meet in the middle, they were not an overlap.

"Stand down." The tension running through her doubled at the voice. She looked up as they group parted to let Prince Todoroki pass, and he rode toward her on horseback, stopping a respectful distance away. "What is the meaning of this, Yaoyorozu?"

There was a growling at her back. She chose to ignore it only because to scold him would be to unlock the thin check he held on his temper. "Your majesty," she said in a measured tone, trying to choose her words carefully, "I think we should reconsider our approach."

"She's mad, clearly," Aoyama said.

Todoroki's gaze shifted to face him, stare cold. "I wasn't asking you," he said. When his eyes returned to her, his expression was not any kinder, but he had always afforded her a fair amount of respect. She didn't take the glacial stare personally. "Explain."

"War isn't the correct pathway to peace."

He seemed to ruminate on her words and she held her breath, hoping that he would see reason. Or at least reason enough to stay his hand.

Todoroki's eyes slid past her and she stiffened with trepidation, tried not to show it. "And what does he say?"

"So it's finally my turn, is it?"

She turned around quickly with the hope of preempting whatever regrettable words might pass through his lips.

"Bakugo." She looked at the man behind her (not a man, her mind whispered), taking in the manic grin and red eyes, trying not to flinch as she saw what her friends and comrades were seeing. The anger was rolling off of him in waves, the half healed cuts and bruises on his body made him dangerous rather than sympathetic, and his hand were balled into fist.

This was the man she had been sent to slay for the promise of peace, one of the creatures that could ravage the land and destroy a village in less than a day. This was the man that had saved her life, that she had spent days trying to nurse back to some semblance of health. This was the man that she had fought with and then beside as she realized he was more of a man than the beast she had been lead to believe.

"I say that you're all dead," he growled, fire erupting in burst from his hands. "I say that you don't get to start a war and then back off when it's convenient for you!" His body began to expand, becoming larger, scalier, more frightening. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat quickened, and she was taking hasty steps back from him before she knew it. "I say that one worthwhile human isn't enough to redeem the lot of you."

"Bakugo, don't!" In a burst she found her voice, wasn't sure where she had lost it. Wasn't sure what she could do with it.

"I say you one of you gets to live and the rest of you get to live in the filthy mess you've made!" He snatched her up with one clawed hand, surprisingly careful with her, before flames were suddenly swallowing the rest of them whole.

"No!" She screamed, scrambling to see what he'd done despite him trying to shield and restrain her. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was still able to make out the quickly melting ice that tried to fend off the flames. Prince Todoroki must have protected them.

She almost didn't feel them lifting off the ground, being thrown through the air, until she realized how far away her friends had gotten.

"How could you do that?" She demanded. "I thought we'd come to an understanding?"

"We did." His voice was too loud, too harsh, more of a growl than anything else. "I understand that you're the best this kingdom has to offer and they don't deserve you."

"I thought that you didn't want war?" She questioned. "You told me that!"

"I don't want war," he told her. "But they don't deserve peace."


End file.
